Undoubtedly communication networks are integral to the storage and distribution of information and media. Such networks can support a variety of applications and services, from entertainment to financial services as well as health care services. Not surprisingly, voluminous data, stemming from these applications, have to be managed in a manner that avoid disruptions with respect to access to stored data. Depending on the particular service (e.g., supporting financial transactions), even a minor interruption of data access can involve incurring significant losses to the user or organization. One typical source of disruption is the replacement/upgrade of the network equipment, or movement of equipment. For example, the network equipment to be replaced is traditionally put off-line or otherwise deactivated, and a new network equipment is installed and tested. The interval between the deactivation of the predecessor network equipment and the successful installation of the new network equipment can substantial, especially in the case of physical movement of cables are involved. Namely, the cables need to be moved from the old equipment and reconnected to the new one. Conventionally, the delay associated with deinstallation and installation (which also involves testing the new network equipment and associated connections) is exacerbated by the fact that logistical coordination and communication among different users (e.g., field engineers, test engineers, managers, etc.) have been lacking. The inability to effectively communicate during such cutovers can greatly increase the downtime.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can provide effective monitoring and reporting of changes within the network environment.